


A Different Kind of Love

by julietRichan



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Ace!Alec, Asexual Character, Asexuality, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietRichan/pseuds/julietRichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one problem about being a double-OH is that you get put into a stereotype. An alpha-male, dominant, fond of explosions, sex loving, trigger happy type to be exact. But in all of his years as 006, Alec Trevelyan had only met three other double-OHs that fit that description. Two were dead, former 004 and 009, only 001 was still alive.<br/>Alec, however… Alec was different from everyone. And he never expected to be accepted for who – what – he was. Then she came along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I think there is not enough Alec centered stories out there. So I decided to write my own.

The one problem about being a double-OH is that you get put into a stereotype. An alpha-male, dominant, fond of explosions, sex loving, trigger happy type to be exact. But in all of his years as 006, Alec Trevelyan had only met three other double-OHs that fit that description. Two were dead, former 004 and 009, only 001 was still alive.

002, Sarah, preferred women. 003, Eli, was submissive and preferred men. 004, René, didn’t like guns – only using them when he had to. 005, Mandy, was straight and preferred more subtle ways of destruction. 008, Thomas, was the most romantically vanilla straight guy Alec ever had the pleasure of meeting. 009, Edward, actually _enjoyed_ paperwork.

James, his best friend and 007, was bisexual. He also had a thing for BDSM. But none of that surprised anyone. What would surprise people – if anyone got close enough to find out – is that James was monogamous in his serious relationships, outside of his work. He might not always have the choice to seduce a mark, but he didn’t go out of his way to have sex if he was in a relationship.

Alec, however… Alec was different from everyone. And he never expected to be accepted for who – what – he was. Then she came along.

It started out like this. After the events of Skyfall, MI6 got a new Quartermaster and with a new Q came a new R.

Q was brilliant, witty, and just this side of snarky. He was underfed and overworked. And did everything he could to ensure that his agents came home safely. It didn’t come as a surprise to Alec that James fell for the skinny boffin.

R was smart, sweet, and very stubborn. She was a mother to the boffins in Q-branch and a younger sister to the double-OHs. Nothing got past her careful eye, and she took no crap from any agent.

Q and R were inseparable for the first few months after Skyfall, causing quite a few rumors as to their relationship. So when James asked Q out, and Q said yes, everyone became confused and the rumors started up once more.

Three months after starting his relationship with Q, James asked Alec to come with him on a double date.

Alec agreed.

They were to meet at a pub, which apparently was central to all their flats. Alec and James got there first, happily drinking while they waited for their dates.

“So, who have you pared me with tonight James?” Alec drawled, sipping his vodka.

“You’ll see,” James smirked just as the pub door opened. In walked R, followed by Q.

“No,” Alec hissed, “I don’t know what you have planned, James, but no.” James was prevented from replying as Q greeted them.

“Hello Alec, James,” He smiled.

“Quinten.” James wrapped his arm around the younger man’s skinny waist. “Hello Rylee.”

“Mr. Bond, Mr. Trevelyan,” R nodded, a small smile on her full lips.

“Shall we go?” James stood, tossing a few notes down. He guided Q out of the pub.

Alec sighed.

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to,” R calmly informed him. “I’m perfectly capable of being a third wheel.”

“No, it’s not that,” Alec smirked, “But we should catch up to them or I do believe they’ll leave us behind.”

R rolled her eyes, laughing, “Q and I picked out the place. Even if they do leave us, I know where to go.” She walked off, leaving Alec with no choice but to follow.

The four caught a cab to the theater, which was showing Wicked.

“What is this about?” Alec asked R as they found their seats.

“Ever heard of the Wizard of Oz?” R whispered back.

“Uh… is that the one that starts out black and white and then goes all colored?” R nods. “Walk me through that one?”

R chuckled, “This is a prequel to that. Even if you don’t really know the first, you can still understand this one.” She briefly explains the plot line of both before the curtain rises.

After the play, which Alec found he relatively enjoyed – if not for the plot then for R’s reaction to everything – they headed over to dinner. Conversation flowed smoothly from topic to topic. R kept up with the men on their discussion of cars, even surprising them with her input on the subject. They split up after dinner. James took Q back to his flat, as it was “bigger than Q’s broom closet of a place”, leaving Alec with R.

“Would you like me to take you back to your place?” Alec asked politely. People may say he was raised by wolves but that didn’t mean he didn’t have manners.

R adjusted her glasses nervously, “If you don’t mind. It’s not in the best of neighborhoods, so I try to avoid walking there late at night.”

Alec looked down at the small woman, blinking, “Then what do you do when you get off late?”

“Go to Q’s or Eve’s or Tanner’s even. They know of my… predicament and volunteered their places to crash if it gets too late.” R shrugged walking down the street towards the tube.

“You know,” Alec offered, “we could take a cab.”

R stopped then shook her head, “Tube’s faster.”

So Alec followed R to her little flat. He saw her to the door of the flat, made sure she got in all right and then left for his own place.

 

A few days later, Alec was sent out on a mission to Kazakhstan. Amongst his usual equipment, he found a small red Volkswagen beetle on a keychain with a sticky note attached to it.

Hope you don’t have to use this. Press the hood to arm, the boot to disarm. Five-second countdown. –R

The little car ended up saving his life.

Alec discreetly asked about R’s favorite type of tea and bought the biggest box of apple cinnamon tea he could find. If he snuck in to see how his gift was received, and then felt pleased with the face of pure joy R had upon finding it, well, no one needed to know.

R was his handler for his next OP. Everything went smoothly for once. He also found out that while R liked any type of sour candy, she secretly craved caramel filled chocolate. He ordered a box of caramel filled chocolates from Belgium.

The pattern went on for three more missions. R gave him a useful gadget or helped during a tight situation, Alec found out another thing about the mysterious woman and gave her a gift in thanks.

Everything came to a head after the annual Christmas party MI6 held. R was standing next to the wall, looking as if she wished it could swallow her up. Her red and black dress hugged her curves perfectly, and her shoulder length hair was done in a simple up-do. She looked beautiful. So why was she hiding?

“R.” Alec leaned against the wall next to her.

R startled, looking up, “Oh, Trevelyan, sorry, didn’t see you there.”

“Please, call me Alec.”

“O-okay. Alec.” He liked how his name sounded from her lips.

“So, what is a beautiful girl like you doing hiding over in a corner like this?” Alec hummed.

R looked down at her bare feet, her heels sat pristinely against the wall. “I don’t like large crowds. Parties especially make me… nervous.”

Alec raised his eyebrow. It made sense. While R worked with many people, there was never more than four minions around her at any given time. Alec had seen the minions tag team when they all had questions, and often elected one person to bring forward all their questions at once. “If you don’t like parties, why are you here?”

R sighed, “Because I was going to stay with Eve tonight, and I can’t go without her.”

“You could stay at my place,” Alec offered.

R’s head shot up, “What?”

Alec internally beat himself up. She probably thought he was asking to have sex with her. “I mean, if you don’t want to its fine, I understand.”

R shook her head, “That’s not what I meant. I didn’t know you saw me in that way.”

“Saw you in what way?”

“You know…” R bit her lip, “I mean, look at me. I’m not pretty or blond or perfect in any way. How could someone like you like someone like me?” She looked back down.

Alec moved to stand in front of R. He gently cupped her soft cheek with his large rough hand. “R, you are beautiful. And someday you’ll find someone who will treat you like the queen you are.”

R slowly raised her eyes, “You think so?”

“I know so.” Alec gave a small smile, “The offer still stands. We don’t have to do anything, I’ll even take the couch. But if you would prefer to wait for Eve that’s fine too.”

R went back to biting her lip, “I don’t want to impose or anything.”

“You won’t be,” Alec quickly assured her.

“Well… I would like to go now if that’s alright.” R pushed up her glasses, a tell Alec knew meant she was nervous.

“We can go now. My flat’s not far away and my car is in the garage here.”

“My bag is down in Q-branch if you don’t mind swinging down there.”

Alec nodded, “That’s fine.”

R smiled, “Thank you so much for this.” She slipped her shoes back on, putting her eyes level at Alec’s shoulder. “Just let me tell Eve where I’ll be, so she doesn’t freak out.” R rushed out onto the dance floor to where Eve was dancing with Q. She gestured to where Alec was leaning against the wall. Eve nodded and Q smiled.

They headed down to pick up R’s bag before heading out to Alec’s flat. Alec was inordinately pleased to see his gifts on display on R’s desk.

R noticed where he was looking and giggled, “I meant to thank you for them.”

Alec smirked, “They were thank you gifts for saving my arse, no need to thank me for them.”

“Still, thank you. Not many agents take the time to learn my likes and dislikes.”

“Have you been spying on me?” Alec chuckled, following R out of Q-branch.

“I work for a spy agency, Alec,” R rolled her eyes, “I have eyes everywhere.”

Alec hummed and pressed the call button for the lift. They walked in silence to Alec’s car. Alec took R’s bag, opened the passenger door for her, and then set the bag in the boot of the car.

When R shivered slightly in the coolness of the car, Alec turned up the heat. R smiled softly before snuggling into the side of the car, her eyes drooping. The drive was rather quick, Alec’s flat wasn’t far from MI6, and soon Alec was pulling into his parking spot.

“R?” He gently nudged her.

“Huh?” R blinks, “Oh, are we there already?”

“Yup, come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Manipulating the sleeping Head Minion (he would never say that to R’s face) was hardly a challenge for Alec. He grabbed her bag before moving to the passenger side and helped R out. Putting an arm around her waist, Alec led R up to his flat. It was an open floor plan, and sparsely furnished. There was a surprisingly comfortable couch, an extremely comfortable bed hidden behind Japanese screens, and a large TV with video games and consoles scattered haphazardly under it on the wall across from the couch.

“Nice place,” R mumbled.

Alec chuckled, “I’ve been here for a year and have yet to decorate.”

R grunted, “Spartan. Look it up.”

“Let’s get you to bed first.” He helped R sit on his bed. “Bathroom is around the corner. If you need anything, just call.” He moved to leave. A hand on his jacket stopped him.

“Don’t wanna sleep alone.” R looked up, her dark eyes pleading.

Alec sighed, “I’m not going to have sex with you, R.”

R shook her head, “Don’t want sex.”

“All right. Get changed.” R grabbed her bag and slipped into the bathroom. Alec quickly changed out of his suit. He pulled the covers of his bed back before sitting on one side, his legs hanging off the edge.

“Alec?” R padded back into the room.

Alec looked up, “What side do you want?”

R shrugged, “Whatever side you don’t sleep on.”

Alec took the side closer to the opening, which ended up being the left side, while R slid under the covers on the right side. “Are you okay with this?”

“Uhhuh, hope you don’t mind people clinging to you in the night.” R worried her lip with her teeth.

“I’ll push you off if it gets too much.”

“Oh, good. My ex-boyfriends didn’t care much for cuddling.” R lied down, setting her glasses on the floor by the bed. “Don’t let me step on those. Only pair I own.”

Alec looked at the strange woman in his bed. She loved cuddling, but none of her boyfriends saw to her needs. A dark thought slipped into his mind, a desire to beat up every man who ever hurt or neglected his kitten. His kitten? Where did that come from? Shoving away any thoughts on the matter, Alec pulled R into his arms, spooning her from behind. She let out a small squeak before relaxing into the embrace. Humming with pleasure, Alec waited for R to fall asleep before slipping into a light sleep.

The morning found R’s face pressed into the crook of Alec’s neck. Alec had wrapped himself around R, their legs entangled in the sheets. Alec didn’t move, content to stay there for a few minutes more.

R shifted before blinking awake, “You surprisingly comfortable for muscular male.”

Alec laughter rumbled in his chest, “Thank you, I think.”

“Compliment. Welcome.” She buried her face in his arm. “Can I stay like this forever?”

“You’ll have to go to work sooner or later.”

R shook her head, “Day off. Q knows I need a down day after being around so many people.”

Alec smiled, “That’s kind of him.” R nodded. “Would you like to go back to sleep?” Another nod. “Do you want me to say with you?”

R shrugged, “You don’t have to if you don’t want. I can understand if this is a bit frustrating for you. Being in bed with someone without sex.”

Alec froze. She didn’t know. How could she? It wasn’t like it was common knowledge. James only just recently found out. “I’m fine.”

“Okay then.” R went back to sleep.

After an hour, though, Alec had to relieve himself. Gently disentangling himself from R, who gave a weak whimper of protest, Alec slipped off to the bathroom. He returned shortly, to find R curled up in a ball. Smiling, Alec slipped back into bed. He pulled R back into his arms, pleased that she uncurled in his embrace.

R woke naturally two hours later. “Alec?” She mumbled.

“Morning sleepy,” Alec whispered in her ear.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to keep you trapped here.”

“I would willing be trapped here if it was with you,” Alec replied seductively.

R looked up at him, “But you said…”

“I… It’s complicated.”

“Then uncomplicated it.” R shoved herself up.

Alec sighed, moving up to rest his back against the headboard. “I’m asexual R.”

R blinked, “Okay.”

“You’re… you’re okay with that?”

“So you don’t like sex. It makes sense, I think. I may have it all wrong, but it makes sense.”

“You think you know why I’m this way?” Alec growled.

R shook her head, “No, but I have two theories. You can tell me if I’m right.”

“Go on.”

“Theory one is you have had so much sex in your career – both in the Navy and in MI6 – that you don’t like it anymore and thus have chosen an asexual life. It’s less likely that this is the case, but I’ve seen it happen before. Theory two is you were born asexual but in an attempt to hide your oddity you started having sex often till you realized you didn’t want to do it anymore and thus accepted who you were and gave up sex after you became a double-OH. This one makes more sense, but again, I could be wrong.”

Alec’s eyes are wide, “How did you figure that out?”

“So theory two is correct?” Alec nodded. “Easy. You seduce your targets, so you must have some skill in giving yourself an erection, but you never have sex outside a mission’s parameters – unlike 007 before he and Q got together. The only reason I noticed this is because of how closely I’ve been working with you in these last few months. I looked into your files and saw the notes about your sexual proclivities before becoming 006. It didn’t occur to me you could be asexual, simply because I wasn’t looking for that. I only wanted to see if this was a new development that I should take into account during missions,” R shrugged, “I can request you to another handler if you would like. I understand if you wish to stop working with me.” She looked away from Alec.

Alec swallowed, taking a moment to breathe and process the new information. Then he leaned forward and pulled R into an embrace. She squeaked as she was pulled back.

“Alec?”

Alec buried his face in her dark hair, “Thank you.”

R shifted, “For what? I didn’t do anything.”

“For accepting me.”

R relaxed, “Oh Alec.” She snuggled closer, resting her head just above his heart. “How could I not accept you for who you are? I care about you.”

“You do?”

“Mhum. You were the first agent not to dismiss me because I’m a woman. And then when you took me home, you were so kind about it. And then the presents and actually making an effort… how could I not fall for you? You made it rather hard. Trust me, I tried not to.”

Alec chuckled, “Good. Because I think I care about you too.”

“That makes us even I guess.”

“I guess so.” Alec shifted them into a more comfortable position. “Would you go out to dinner with me tonight?”

“I only have that one dress and a change of clothes.”

“The dress would be perfect. You looked lovely in it last night.”

“Did I?”

“Yes. Simply ravishing.”

“Oh, thank you. Eve helped me pick it out.”

They are silent for a while. Content to just cuddle and be in each other’s presence.

“Molly,” R spoke suddenly.

Alec looked down, “Sorry?”

“My name. I’m Molly Carnegie.”

Alec beamed, “Pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Molly.”

R – Molly – giggled, “Why thank you, Mister Alec.”

 

One year later.

“Alec!” Molly laughed as she was picked up and thrown over her boyfriend’s shoulder. “Alec put me down.”

“No, you are my prize and I shall keep you forever,” Alec announced. He trotted around the room as if showing off a trophy of some sort.

“James, knock some sense into this oaf.” Molly huffed, resting her elbows on Alec’s back and putting her head in her hands.

“Sorry R, there’s just nothing anyone can do about that,” James laughed from his spot on the couch. His arm was draped around Q's shoulders, who was also laughing at the pair.  

Molly moaned, “Just my luck I fell in love with an idiot.”

Alec froze. They never said the L-word out loud. Sure he did his best to show Molly how much he cared for her, and she did the same, but they never said it. He gently set her down on the ground. “What did you say?” He masked his face to be entirely blank.

Molly bit her lip, “Um… that I love you?”

“You love me.”

“Yes. I love you.”

Alec felt the largest grin overtake his face. He ducked down and kissed Molly. Alec did his best to put all his feelings into that one kiss. When they broke apart, Alec whispered, “Ya lyublyu tebya.”

_I love you._

 


End file.
